


My Life Is...

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Imagery, Poetry, Sad, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: A poem I wrote for an assignment as a part of my creative writing class.





	My Life Is...

_My life is like a hurricane_

_with screams for a wall._

_And every now and then_

_there’s an eye amidst it all._

 

_My happiness is like gold._

_I want to have it all day._

_But it doesn’t last that long,_

_because nothing gold can stay._

 

_My sadness is like fog._

_It can creep up any time._

_But soon enough it fades,_

_and I’m left feeling sublime._

 

_My life is like a Labyrinth,_

_but I’m running out of thread._

_If I don’t escape soon_

_I’ll surely be dead._

 

_My rage is like fire._

_It scorches and grows._

_And it can sway and shift_

_any way the wind blows._

 

_My compassion is like water._

_It will never run out._

_The world is very harsh,_

_But love’s what I’m about._

 

_My life is like the world,_

_in its ever-changing state._

_Sometimes it’s awfully horrid,_

_and sometimes it’s awfully great._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
